1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a display device and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a transparent display device having a transmission mode and an image-display mode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With rapid development of information technologies, display devices for displaying a large amount of information have been promptly developed. More particularly, various flat panel display (FPD) devices have been introduced and spotlighted.
The flat panel display devices include, for example liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electroluminescence display (ELD) devices, and organic electroluminescent display (OLED) devices. The flat panel display devices generally have a thin profile, light weight and low power consumption and have been rapidly replacing cathode ray tube (CRT).
Meanwhile, transparent display devices, which display images or through which users see objects opposite (through) the device, have been actively researched and developed in recent. The transparent display devices have advantages of better use of space, interior designs, and other applications.
However, the transparent display devices generally need both to clearly transmit objects opposite (through) the device, and to distinctly display images.